So similar
by Henshin555
Summary: They were similar. They were not honest with themselves at times, thus they could relate with one another. A birthday fanfiction for Minami Kotori's character [12/9!] .


'_She probably forgot what day it is…'_

The blonde thought to herself as she adjusted her hair. Most of the members of μ's were preparing in the Idol Research Club room with the décor and presents for the birthday girl. The birthday girl in question was, Minami Kotori, the designer of the costumes of their group. She was likely spending time in the Sewing Club's room trying to do some touch-ups to the costumes that were being prepared for their next performance. The Russian teen felt admiration for the girl. As her senior, Eri felt that Kotori was an impressive young woman. Despite her head being in the clouds at times, she was always putting in effort when it came to practice in addition to being a model student with her grades, always ranking within the top 100 of the best performers in the school. Eri herself, who had to juggle the duties of the student council president as well as the dance coach of μ's and role of a school idol herself could relate with the amber eyed girl.

Knocking on the door and asking for permission to enter as she stood before the Sewing Club room. The door was opened by one of the members however, as the third year blonde stepped into the room, her sapphire eyes met with a rare sight. Kotori had not even noticed her presence in the room but her focus was entirely on adjusting the design of the princess seam dresses. Using an adhesive to add on coloured rhinestones to match the different colours that designated the members of μ's. Her hands moved with swiftness unlike a professional at work.

'_Thinking about it, she did mention on supposedly going to enter design school but Honoka talked her out of it.'_

Eri snapped out of her almost trance like state, recalling her purpose was to bring Kotori to the Idol Research Club room. She still had to admit, her admiration of the amber eyed was something she should limit expressing so obviously, especially around the other members as, surely they were one to start teasing on the matter yet, she would likely wear a façade of not caring about it despite being embarrassed on it, similar to the time Nozomi had caught her almost eating a piece of plastic that Eri had thought was an actual piece of chocolate. Shaking those thoughts off, she called out to Kotori.

Startled at the sudden calling of her name, Kotori almost jumped in surprised. Turning her head back and meeting the gaze of a smiling student council president, the girl fiddled with her ribbon before replying.

"_Yes, Eri-chan, what's the matter?"_

Eri's ears echoed with the sound of Kotori's soft soothing voice. The expression of dazed yet kindness in it really had an impact even if it was a normal gesture. Eri wondered for a moment if that was the reason that Kotori was known as the legendary maid Minalinsky at Akibahara.

"_It's almost time for the full-dress practice so we have to test the outfits in the club room."_

She lied on the spot coming up with whatever that seemed reasonable. Sliding her hand to her skirt pocket, the third year felt a vibration from her phone.

It was a message from Umi stating that preparations were almost done but they needed a bit more time. Eri wanted to delay a bit more by chatting in the Sewing Club room however during the period she checked her phone, Kotori had already packed up the clothes, giving half of it to Eri to carry as Kotori herself had other designing related tools to carry with her.

"_Let's go, Eri-chan!"_

Kotori flashed a smile to Eri as she slid back her phone into her pocket only to feel a box-shaped item in her pocket as well.

'_I forgot to leave my present in the clubroom!'_

Almost losing her cool edge for a moment, Eri simply carried the sets of clothing she had with her but asked for a break to the courtyard as there was something she had to discuss with Kotori.

Kotori seem confused as why so suddenly however that reaction alone was proof that the birthday girl indeed forgetting her own special day.

They placed the outfits folded neatly onto a bench as they sat beside each other in the school courtyard.

Their thighs were almost pressed against each other as the space of the clothing alone took up almost half the bench. Eri felt it was too close yet, she felt that that it could be closer. Seeing Kotori's luminescent blush somehow amplified that feeling. She tried to break the silence by coming up with a random topic.

"_Kotori, what made you start wearing that ribbon?"_

Kotori was surprised that the topic of discussion was on her ribbion. It was indeed something out of the blue that Eri surprised herself with the question but it was true that without fail whether rain or shine that Kotori would wear that ribbon. Even in the training camp by the Nishikino villa while swimming or volleyball, she did not change her style.

"_It was a present from Umi-chan and Honoka-chan when we first met. Honoka-chan still wears her yellow one and Umi-chan from time to time wears hers too."_

Somehow it stung a little on the closeness of the childhood friend trio. She wondered why she felt such jealousy. Eri smiled somewhat though knowing that Kotori had friends that treasured her. She wiped off that half-baked expression on her face seeing the little bird's worried expression. Taking out the box from her pocket, Eri presented it to her.

"_Happy birthday, Kotori."_

She wished her with a smile as sapphire eyes met amber once more. The amber eyes widened in surprised and Eri herself was shocked when the birthday girl hugged the part-Russian girl. They were so close. Their chest pressed against each other and their faces were inches apart. Eri's heart rate began to rise, she assumed the same happened for Kotori as her torrential rain of _"Thank you"_ stopped and she kept mum.

They could almost feel the breath of one another. The redden faces of one another made it embarrassing to just look at each other and their scenario currently was just as suggestive for a romantic moment as when Kotori placed a parfait/ ice-cream float in front of Maki and Nico. She looked at those soft delicate lips of Kotori.

Unable to resist it any longer, she planted a soft and quick kiss on Kotori's lips then both of them separated from each other.

Kotori in a daze and unsure what to do, simply unwrapped the present which laid in her hands. Opening the packaging and the lid of the box, inside it was a spiral shaped hairclip which was teal in tone with rhinestones. It seemed to be handmade rather than store bought.

"_Eri-chan, I love it, thank you. Did you make it yourself?"_

Eri nodded to the question. She did not show it much but her hobbies when free of work was making quilts and handcraft works. She had made accessories for her sister, Arisa a lot in the past but this was the first time that she gave one to a friend as a present. She then saw Kotori removing her traditional ribbon and replaced it with the hairclip. She looked cute and it matched with her outfit.

"_Harasho, Kotori!"_

The gleaming smile that came from Kotori reflected her joy. It was heartwarming to feel that her time, effort and feelings were appreciated. As they carried their outfits to the room, the large shout of Happy Birthday from the remaining members and the barrage of presents made the birthday girl have a happy moment until Honoka asked where the hairclip came from. When Kotori responded that it was from her, Eri gulped as she saw Nozomi's smirk.

"_Erichii, that's not fair giving your present early."_

Nozomi said aloud as her hand took a suggestive position. Surely she was not going to grope her right in the middle of a party? Eri thought wrong. Kotori who was chatting with the rest fiddled with her new hairpiece, smiling that today would be an unforgettable birthday especially the moment with a certain blonde third year.


End file.
